Waiting for Sunrise
by Esm3rald
Summary: Elena Gilbert has recently lost her parents and she's still struggling with it when her life is further disrupted by the arrival of the strange Cullen family and, in particular, its youngest member Edward. She feels an immediate attraction towards him but he seems to hate her, though Elena has no idea why. Finding out what secret he's really hiding will change her life forever.


**So, this will be a Twilight/The Vampire Diaries Crossover. There are a lot of amazing Bella/Damon stories out here but I really wanted to try my hand at a Edward/Elena one. Basically, in this story, Elena replaces Bella in the sense that she's Edward's singer and he can't read her thoughts but the story is set in Mystic Falls, not Forks and it will mostly follow the Vampire Diaries storyline – till the end of season6 -, with some Twilight characters – beside the Cullen family – added into the mix. This means Katherine, doppelganger stuff, Original vampires etc. No Salvatore Brothers in this story, otherwise I would be forced to choose between Damon and Edward and as much as I love Edward, Damon wins every time. Let's pretend that Katherine never met Damon and Stefan and so she never turned them. They lived a happy, human life in 1864.**

 **Another very important thing: The vampires in this story will be a mix of the vampires of Twilight and the Vampire Diaries:**

 _ **Pale skin and as cold as ice(like in Twilight)**_

 _ **(Almost) Impenetrable skin(like in Twilight)(unless they use vervain) – but soft at the touch like that of humans -. When using vervain, their skin can be wounded but they heal almost immediately(like in TVD).**_

 _ **Vervain weakens them and burns them(like in TVD)**_

 _ **Inhumanly beautiful when they become vampires(like in Twilight)**_

 _ **They burn in the sun unless they have lapis lazuli jewels spelled by a witch(like in TVD)**_

 _ **Vampires' voices and smell attractive to humans(like in Twilight)**_

 _ **Heightened emotions(like in TVD)**_

 _ **Black eyes when hungry(like in Twilight). Red while feeding on human blood(like in Twilight) but only while feeding. Same thing while feeding on animal blood. Golden eyes but only while feeding. Otherwise normal eye-color like humans.**_

 _ **They have fangs, and dark veins under their eyes(like in TVD)**_

 _ **Super strength, speed and agility(like in both)**_

 _ **Immortality (like in both)**_

 _ **Stronger when newborns(like in Twilight)**_

 _ **The older the vampire, the stronger he/she is(like in TVD)**_

 _ **Particular ability like mind-reading, seeing the future etc(like in Twilight)**_

 _ **Every vampire can use compulsion(but vervain stop this) (like in TVD)**_

 _ **Can be killed if their body is torn apart and their body parts burned (like in Twilight)**_

 _ **They can be killed by a wooden stake (like in TVD). But it must be a specific stake (stake from a white oak tree). Originals can be killed by a stake from that specific white oak tree – the one used in the spell to create them -.**_

 _ **They don't need to sleep or eat. But if they eat it will taste like normal food (like in TVD).**_

 _ **Their hearts doesn't beat (like in Twilight)**_

 _ **Vampires can't procreate (like in TVD) – but they love to try =) –**_

 _ **Vampires need an invite to enter a house (like in TVD)**_

 _ **To be turned into a vampire a person must drink vampire blood, die(like in TVD)and then, once awake, face the transformation that last from three to five days (like in Twilight, burning included).**_

 _ **Vampire blood has healing qualities (like in TVD)**_

 _ **Vampires can eat animal blood without being weaken by it (like in Twilight)**_

 **Oh, don't be fooled by this preface, the story will have a happy ending!**

 **Really hope you like it, and please read and review!**

* * *

 **A Guest** : _I don't really care for the way you mixed the vampire traits between the TVD vamps and the Twilight vamps. It seems a little redundant. I like your idea of a Bella/ Edward story, but it seems you have turned Elena into a Bella-ish character, when she really isn't it. You're almost trying to turn Twilight into a TVD story and really, there is so much more you could do with the two worlds. You write well but please create something of your own and not take what you like from both stories and blend them together. That's not the purpose of fanfiction. AND I am sorry, but TVD without Damon is just wrong on so many levels. TVD IS the story of the two Salvatore brothers. It has never been just about Elena. You could have kept them in and paired them off with others...Caroline, Bonnie...even perhaps brought Bella into the fold. I do wish you luck with your story_.

 **I just wanted to answer to this review because it really pissed me off. First of all, it was necessary mixing the traits of the two types of vampires because they are two different types and I'm trying to create _one_ story, so it was necessary. It would be weird if Edward and his family was one way and all the other vampires Elena meet are another. Second of all, Elena is still Elena, I didn't turn her into Bella. If you're referring to the last line of the Preface, I used it because I liked that line, nothing more. For the rest, this Elena, the one that's writing in her diary now, is the one of season5-beginning of season6, the one who – though she had never wanted to be a vampire – was still happy with her life because Damon was in it and she lost it completely when Damon was gone. It's the same thing, but Damon in this case is replaced by Edward. Third, I'm not trying to turn Twilight into a TVD story but yes, I'm trying to blend the two worlds together and if I want to do it, you or nobody else can't tell me that I can't. I decide what to write and you're free to decide that you don't like my story and stop reading it. Fanfiction has whatever purpose we gave them as the author and I write for myself and what I want to write. And TVD may be 'wrong' without the Salvatore brothers, but someone could argue that Twilight is wrong without Bella and yet, there are a tons of Twilight stories without Bella in it. I have no intention of putting the Salvatore Brothers into the story because that's my plan, deal with it. And the idea of Damon with Caroline or Bonnie makes me vomit! And I don't want Bella into the story because I don't know what kind of purpose she could possibly have here. Like I said, don't like it, don't read it, but don't try to decide for me what I can and can't write about _my_ story.**

* * *

**Preface**

 _ **June 2012**_

 _Dear Diary_

 _Before I met Him, I thought Death was synonym with End. There was no turning back from it. It was final. And that's how it should be. People are born, they live and then they die. And yet, since I met him, I died twice but I somehow came back. That's the kind of crazy, supernatural world I live in. And yet, I never thought, not even for a moment, that I would, one day, lose him. I'm a vampire now, this means that I have all eternity in front of me, but an eternity without him is the worst torment that I could ever face. I don't want to live an eternity without him. I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, and yet, as long as he was with me, I was happy, happy enough that I didn't care about the fact that I would never age, that I would never have children, that I would never have a normal life. As long as I had him by my side, our life together was enough for me. But now he's gone and all that I've left is a hole in my heart where he's supposed to be. Part of me wished I'd never met him, knowing what I know now. I would be spared the pain of losing him this way. But not knowing him would be worse than the pain I'm feeling now. I'm not sorry I loved him. I would never be sorry for that. I'm so lucky I got to meet him and be loved by him. I just wished our time together had been longer. But I know I should not complain. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._


End file.
